BUCKETLIST of a fairy
by penlesswriter
Summary: But no matter how hard she tries to convince him that he weighs heavier in her heart, a spurt of jealousy will always rise whenever she sees his self-proclaimed rival.


**BUCKETLIST of a FAIRY**

It's both fascinating and annoying for a guy when his girl screams and giggles over another guy. Not that she obviously likes the latter than the pale magenta haired dragon slayer boyfriend, it's simply an admiration over an idol if she was to say it. But no matter how hard she tries to convince him that he weighs heavier in her heart, a spurt of jealousy will always rise whenever she sees his self-proclaimed rival.  
"It's still a NO Lisanna," Natsu firmly declared.  
"But Nats-"  
"No buts," he cut-off before living the snow white haired girlfriend on the mess hall.

Sigh.

~  
"That was rude," Grey commented, half smirking with the possessiveness he was imploring to his girl.  
"Com'n Grey, I told you this not because I need someone to scold me." Natsu held his cup of sake and began refilling it over and over and over again.  
"You know what," he paused waiting for the jerk to look at him. "If you don't want your relationship to only reach this far, learn to listen and understand your girl. Ride her immaturity, laugh at her nonsense talks and make the best of everything you have. It's not about who can love her best, it's about who can understand and accept her, all the way she is."

Her emerald eyes met his ebony. And though her heart had been screaming for her to run and throw herself to him, her bruised pride of being a brat (being able to get whatever she wanted) rose, hindering her to do such routine.  
Natsu scratched his head as he moved towards the sofa she was comfortably sitting at. Mirajane must have opened the door that's why he was openly welcomed without her being asked. He sat beside not knowing how to start and what to say to start. By the looks that the lass had given him and her outrageous channel-surfing, he already knew it was World War III.  
He heard her took a deep breath and it wasn't long for him to figure out that the concert she had been insisting to watch had been aired live on television. And with the way she pouted her lips, he so know she was regretting on not going there.

"Lisa-chan, gomen," he said in such a low voice.  
"I hate you," she bluntly replied, laying the remote control on the space between them.  
"I know, that's why I'm here to apologize and make up," he said, scratching his nape.  
"Hnn..." She sig

hed, big time.

.

"Am I forgiven?" he suddenly asked after a long stance of silence.  
"Of course not! I've had that dream concert on my bucketlist and you-"  
"You have a wish list?" his brows arched in anticipation.  
"We all have, some were just unwritten."

.

"What did you write on your wish list?"  
She shyly looked at him. When she felt her cheeks burned, she turned her gaze to the television.  
"It's impossible."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't laugh," she warned.  
"Why would I?"  
She sighed. "I want the vocalist to dedicate a song for me."  
"Really? Why that matter? You can request over the radio. Besides, Jellal is," he paused when she gave him a warning look.

He suppressed a smile. "Jellal is well, my cousin, and I don't like him."  
She rolled her eyes in displease.  
"Fine. He has a good voice," he added trying to withdraw his premiere conclusion. But she didn't talk to him back. Good thing his phone rang and he'd excuse himself to answer the call.

~

'Why can't he just support me with this one?' her mind ask as she remained watching the concert while he was answering a rather long conversation over the phone. She love him and it was an honor to know he was jealous over Jellal, the vodca

list of Council Magic, but frustrating that because of such, she was not able to watch them perform live. Her hopes ebbed when the host announced that they'll be playing their last set, and after which, she'll just content herself with their songs she'd downloaded on her ipod. And the thought of it sucked, if it was not only for-this heartless and lovable guy. Her anger immediately melted when their eyes locked. It has been a long time since she'd left, but this heartless guy clung in hopes of her returning. And indeed she did, luckily with him still waiting.

Them realization struck her. Well, this maybe the reason why she was not permitted to go there. It was because, spending time with him was far better than enjoying the music she had been addicted to. Because his presence was the music that could fill up and satisfy her ears, instead it was the music her heart beats and accompanies with.

She picked the remote control and decided to switch in off when Natsu held her arms, switched it sideways, sliding his free hand to her waist.  
"What's the matter with you now?" she inquired.  
"Won't you finish it?"  
She shook her head. She'd rather spend the remaining time arguing and flirting with him.  
"Nah, can't we just finish it?" he asked.  
"You've been asking too many these times, I want to say the final decision this time, and that is WE'LL GO TO THE KITCHEN AND EAT THE SPAGHETTI I'VE MADE A WHILE AGO." She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen, leaving the TV talking to itself. Natsu could only scratch his nape in obedience.

~  
While the couple was busy eating, Elfman sat on the sofa and absentmindedly watch at the TV left on.

His brows met when he saw Jellal, a former comrade, singing.  
"Apologies if we're not able to play our last piece, we need to changed it because of the request of an annoying fan of mine named Natsu," he smirked and sarcastically emphasized

his distaste for his cousin. "Well, this one's for his girl Lisanna. Honey, I pray that someday, you'll finally wake up and realize he's an asshole and- why am saying this? Well, he loves you by the way."

"Elfman, don't sleep here," Mirajane came waking her dozing brother.

a/n: im an ADDICT. haha.


End file.
